Loss and Death
by UnitedFandom01
Summary: Title sucks, I know. Can't think of anything good for it. First ever fic, basically this is just a test fic since I'm still unsure about writing for this anime. Amu learns of a fatal accident involving five of her friends, gets sick, finds out about more death in her little circle...and succumbs to her illness. I know, it sucks...but I'm testing the waters, I guess you could say.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters. The park remains unnamed so that the reader can decide which park they'd prefer it to be...that part is solely up to the reader to decide on for themselves. I like to leave one element like that in various fics/chapters of mine. Also, this is my first Shugo Chara story so I tried to do it all in one go. I may remake it into multiple chapters, or do something similar but with different outcomes/events. This is basically a test story to see how things go. I still look forward to honest opinions.**

* * *

The day had started as any other this time of year. The sun was bright, a few clouds dotted the sky, and snow clung to the ground. More was expected to fall in the afternoon but that was normal. Laughter and talking could be heard coming from the streets below, but it seemed like a world away. The young woman in the bed stared out of her open window at the sky beyond. Her blankets were pulled up to her chin and her arms were folded over her stomach. A cold, wet rag lay across her forehead and a small space heater sat near her bed. It was the middle of winter and she was trapped inside. She had come down with the flu and was unable to help her family with their most recent move.

She had been living on her own since high school, so she was used to caring for herself. Her parents knew that she'd be alright, specially with her little sister stopping by every now and then. The girl smiled slightly as the thought of her sister crossed her mind. Ami had gotten to be so much like her when she was that age that it was almost funny. She had her own chara's now and was the Joker in the Guardians. It was funny...she hadn't planned on passing her legacy onto her little sister...but it had happened. She let out a sigh as the memory of her guardians crept into her mind. They had all been close...really close. She had developed feelings for many of them...Tadase and Kairi being the tied for second. Kukai was locked in third place on her list. First place belonged to one of the first people she had ever become friends with...someone she thought was a girl at first. Nadeshiko, whom she later realized was actually a boy named Nagihiko, was her first love if she was being honest with herself. When she thought he was a girl, the feelings were only that of a best friend or maybe a sister. But, after she realized the truth...all the memories from their days spent together flooded her mind and she realized that she had fallen in love with him without realizing it.

A shrill ringing interrupted her memories and she coughed hard as she picked it up.

"Hello?"

 _'Amu? You sound terrible...have you been taking your medicine?'_

"Of course I have, Ami. I just don't have the energy to talk right now, my throat hurts from all the coughing."

 _'Oh, okay. I just wanted to let you know that I can't come by today like I planned... An emergency meeting came up then I got called into work so I have to go there right after. I'm so sorry Amu...will you be alright until tomorrow?'_

Amu glanced at the supply of medicine on her nightstand and let out a soft sigh,

"Yeah...I should have enough."

 _'Okay, good. I'm really sorry sis, I'll come by first thing in the morning.'_

Ami hung up soon after that and Amu pulled her arm back under the warm blankets, her eyes beginning to close. She felt so tired now, the medicine had been working for a while but it was starting to wear off. She let out a yawn before letting her mind drift off to Ikuto. Ikuto...oh how she had loved him the most, no matter how much older he was than her. The way he had always treated her when they were alone, how kind he had always been, how many times he had gone out of his way to rescue her from a trap or protect her in a fight that didn't' even involve him... How he would go out of his way to bring treats by whenever he ruined something of hers. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered her first trip to the abandoned park with him when she got lost and he found her. He had given her the chance to be just an ordinary girl. She didn't have to put on her outer character, she didn't have to be tough...she could laugh and have fun...and he had given her the chance to do that. Then she thought about the day he had left on his own journey. Sure Kairi had been the first to confess to her when he was leaving...but Ikuto was the first to kiss her in any way...and it was on the cheek.

Then came the day she had felt the first piece of her heart break. Just days after her high school graduation she learned of a fatal accident in her old home town...and soon found out that it had been Kairi's car. But the news didn't stop there. When she was watching the news that night it showed the wreck and gave more details...he had been drinking with some friends in celebration of their own graduations and had lost control of his car. It had gone off track and had slammed into the corner of a building after swerving into the other lane. A truck had been speeding along at the time and had slammed into the car before it could get stopped. Everyone who had been in the car had either died or was in critical condition. Then the names of those in the car were released and she had felt her heart stop.

 _'Hold on folks, I've just been given a list of names. The identities of those in the car have been confirmed. Tadase Hotori, who was pronounced dead at the scene, was in the passenger seat when the car was struck. Kairi Sanjou, the driver of the vehicle, was killed upon impact when his car struck the wall. Kukai Souma and Nagihiko Fujisaki are both in critical condition, it appears that they were in the backseat and had thrown themselves over Rima Mashiro, who was in the center of the seat. Rima Mashiro was able to walk away from the wreck without a scratch, due to the actions of those on either side of her. She was asked for an interview but politely declined, stating that she needed time to deal with her grief and be there for her remaining friends as they recovered.'_

Amu wiped a tear from her cheek before sliding her arm back under the blankets. In one day she had lost two of her loves and the others were greatly injured. For months she had been in contact with Rima, asking for updates on Kukai and Nagihiko. Rima informed her of every surgery, every time they woke up or talked about her...every time they did anything. Then...six months after the accident...they surprised her by showing up at he door. She was so relieved that they were alright that she hugged them both tight, kissing their cheeks as tears of joy rolled down her own. Rima watched the scene with a smile before asking if they'd like to visit Tadase and Kairi's graves. When they arrived they spotted Ikuto and Utau already there, paying their respects...along with Kairi's older sister and Utau's manager, Yukari. After they were all finished, the small group went out for some lunch and caught up while they browsed the local mall. After that, Kukai left with Nagihiko and Rima to return home while Ikuto left to resume his travels and Utau left to record a new song.

Amu had returned home and began feeling ill. A few weeks passed and her illness did not subside. She decided to be checked out and it was while she was in the hospital that she learned of another fatal accident. A knot formed in her stomach as she watched the news report while waiting for her name to be called. When pictures of the wreck were shown she instantly collapsed to the floor, crying. She knew the car...knew who it was...and was mentally begging the reporters not to say the names but they did. Kukai Souma, Nagihiko Fujisaki, and Rima Mashiro. She pressed her forehead to the floor as her arms wrapped around her stomach. She didn't care if she looked like an idiot, she didn't care if people were staring, she didn't care if she made herself sick...she began screaming and sobbing harder, her body now shaking. The doctor came out to get her right as she threw up and rushed her back while a janitor began cleaning up. She was diagnosed with a severe case of the flu and when she protested staying in the hospital, she was sent home with an iv for in-home care. Ami, being closer than their parents, agreed to keep an eye on her sister.

Amu had now been stuck in bed for little over a month, the pain of her loss still stuck to her. She turned on the tv, hoping for a break from her thoughts. She settled on watching a show about demon hunters and snuggled back up under her blankets, enjoying it. She had been watching the show for a little over twenty minutes and the episode was just about done when it was interrupted.

 _'We apologize for this interruption but we have just received word about a devastating event in Florida. Mark is live with the report. Mark?'_

 _"Hello Jen. I'm standing in what was one of the most beloved family theme parks in the world. Today, many families had come here hoping for a day of fun with their little ones, but what they got was a day of fear. It started early this morning with a mysterious note found taped to the office door. We are not told what this note said, but it was clearly a warning that park officials did not take seriously. Hours later, as the park was entering its busiest time of day, a loud explosion was heard. It has been confirmed that a bomb was detonated on one of the rides, killing everyone in the immediate area and sending many more to the hospital. As park goers began fleeing from the park, a second bomb was detonated on the largest ride...killing many more people who were on or near the ride. Of those that have been confirmed dead, one was a talented and up-and-coming singer from Japan, her name, as we understand it, is Utau Hoshina. She was here promoting her newest CD and had decided to take a break and have some fun. We were told that she was here with a young man whom has also been confirmed dead..."_

Amu felt a lump in her throat forming as tears began falling from her eyes. _'Please...God please...don't let it be him. Please PLEASE don't...don't say the name. Please!'_ She pleaded as she watched the reporter scan the notepad in front of him. Moments later he found what he was looking for and looked back at the camera.

 _"The young man was said to be a very promising violinist, also from Japan, who often recorded with Utau. His name, as pronounced by authorities her at the park, is Ikuto Tsukiyomi...and I've just been informed by police that Utau's manager, who is in critical condition right now, has told us that Ikuto was Utau's older brother and was about to celebrate his birthday next week...such a shame. Back to you Jen."_

Amu quickly cut the tv off and dropped the remote to the floor as tears fell silently down her cheeks. She shut her eyes tight and didn't bother putting her arm back under the blanket. She silently sobbed as the remaining bits of her heart shattered. Her last and greatest love was gone. She'd never hear his voice again, never see his smile again...never feel his warm embrace again. He had promised to come back to her and had said that when he did, he'd take her out on a special date...and ask her an important question. She knew what that was to be, Utau had already told her via text. Ikuto was going to propose to her when they came home. She covered her face as she cried, not even noticing the snow falling outside...as if her friends were crying with her and their tears were being frozen. The heater cut itself off and the room slowly began to get colder, but she didn't care. She was alone, she was heartbroken, and she just didn't care. The last of her energy began to leave her and she began feeling weaker. She didn't fight it and instead let her pain and tears lull her to sleep.

As she drifted off she began feeling even colder...as if her room was freezing over. But she didn't have the strength to open her eyes. Colder and colder it became, until she was sure her breath was visible. Still, she couldn't open her eyes. Then as suddenly as it had started, it was over. Her energy filled her again and her body felt warm and light. She opened her eyes and slowly looked around. It took only a moment for her to realize that she was looking at herself lying in the bed. She glanced across from her and saw a hooded figure in all black, she knew instantly who he was...Death. Death had come to take her away. She looked back at her body and noticed the clock on the nightstand...it was morning. She had died in her sleep. As she moved towards the reaper her door burst open and she saw her sister collapse. She placed a hand on Ami's shoulder and Ami seemed to sense it. She lifted her head and looked towards her sister's body before standing and turning around. Amu knew her sister could see her and gently smiled.

"Don't cry for me Ami...we both knew I wasn't getting better. I'm fine, I promise."

"Amu..." Ami made to hug her sister but stopped and looked down.

Silence filled the room and after a few minutes, other voices sounded from behind Amu.

"Reaper, maybe it's best if I be the one to escort her."

"Like hell, I'm taking her."

"Back off, both of you, she's coming with me..."

"No way! I trained her, I'm escorting her!"

Amu and Ami both looked towards where the reaper was waiting and saw a group of people, all watching her with grins and expectant hands. Amu looked back at her sister with a smile.

"I have to go. Tell mom I died with a smile and that I went peacefully in my sleep. I'll be alright Ami, and it's up to you to carry the Guardians. You must be strong...and remember, I'll always be with you."

Ami nodded and, with a smile, waived her sister off. Amu turned around and, with fresh tears falling down her cheeks, walked into Ikuto's waiting embrace. Kukai, Tadase, Kairi, Nagihiko, Rima, and Utau all waited patiently for their turns. Once hugs were given and long-awaited greetings were made, Ikuto wrapped his arms around his princess and they all walked with the Reaper into the sunrise...and on to wait for the day Yaya joined them.


End file.
